knishes_and_count_choculafandomcom-20200215-history
Teddy Dalton
'''Theodore "Teddy" Dalton '''was the first real baseball superstar. Helping popularize the game with his barnstorming team of cowboys, Dalton brought the sport of baseball to the western United States. A superb hitter and defender, Dalton was a hero to kids and inspired them to take up baseball. Unfortunately, Dalton was killed during Operation Michael in World War I serving his country. Biography Early Life Born on a farm in Texas, Teddy was raised to be a stereotypical cowboy. Learning to hunt, ride horses, shoot rifles and herd cattle. His parents desperately wanted him, their only son, to take over the farm after their deaths. But, Teddy dreamed of being independent and worked many jobs over the course of his life. Working in mines, tractor repair and starting a shooting range, Teddy was never completely happy with his life. So, he looked into new ways to pass the time in life. Baseball Career Origins While looking for a new hobby, Teddy discovered baseball and took an interest in the game. Proving to be extremely talented at the game, Teddy formed a team consisting of his closest friends, all of whom happened to be cowboys. Over the next decade, they played recreationally until they were discovered by a sheriff from the local police department. Challenging them to an exhibition, the police officers were slaughtered by Dalton's team. In attendance was one of Teddy's old mining colleagues. Playing a game against the miners, Teddy had a great performance. The team then decided to travel the country to spread the game they loved. Teddy the Legend As Teddy's talent increased, so did his popularity. Having a flamboyant personality, Teddy was very likable among children. Fans would attend his games just to see him perform. He constantly signed autographs and socialized with his child fans. His power was so deadly, he could single handedly win games. Plus, he was a very skilled defensive player. People were in awe of his abilities on and off the field. But, unfortunately, World War I had begun and Teddy decided to put his baseball career on hold and serve his country in Europe, vowing to return to his teammates once the war ceased. Military Service Teddy struggled to rise through the ranks of the military. His flamboyant personality and cowboy upbringing made him unlikable to his superiors and peers. But, he could shoot very well, which was the only reason he saw combat. Teddy liked the military and decided to teach them the game of baseball. His regiment formed a team and Teddy gained respect by slugging home runs that soared what seemed like miles. He then spread the game to regiments from other allied nations and they, in turn, would spread the game to their comrades back home. But, in 1918, Operation Michael was initiated and Teddy was set to be involved. Death and Legacy When Operation Michael arrived, Teddy was giddy to have a chance to prove himself on the battlefield. The first one to charge into battle, Teddy was unfortunately killed by German enemies. The western United States mourned and cults were even formed seeing him as a god. Decades later, wealthy businessmen were looking to form a baseball league after seeing the potential profit. Scouring for a name, they decided to honor Teddy for his role in popularizing the sport. When his family approved, the Dalton Memorial Baseball League was formed. Strengths and Weaknesses Teddy's strengths were as follows *Skilled Hitter *Skilled Fielder *Good role model *Always smiling and happy *Never backed down from a challenge Teddy's weaknesses were as follows *Cocky *Stern *Slightly racist *Slow baserunner Trivia *The photo of Teddy is from The Rookie (2002) *Teddy's main inspiration was Babe Ruth Category:Baseball Players